This moment
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack and Kate’s wedding night. Partnering Jate oneshot to “I need you”.


**This moment**

**Thoroughly ecstatic that you guys liked "I need you" and without further interruption h****ere's it's partnering oneshot.**

(Kate's P.O.V)

"_And I now pronounce you Man and Wife"_

A part of me still can't believe that I'm actually here, dancing in the arms of a man I've never felt so right and in love with.

I know I probably sound old fashioned and corny in saying it but he truly is "The man of my dreams."

"Mmmm" he hums in pure satisfaction while pulling me even closer into him as the song we are dancing to progresses, and I certainly have no qualms about fighting with his never fading affection for me because his warmth is the one thing that makes me feel safe and wanted in a way no one has ever done for me.

Plus the new position allows my roaming hands a very profitable benefit. From his broad shoulders to the muscles outlining the firm contour of his back; I gradually feel my way through every inch my hands can reach at that moment and all he does is moan softly into my ear while allowing his hands to commence with a journey of their own.

"You looked so beautiful today." He comments and I can honestly say that, that was the furthest thing from my mind at that moment, but in my own twisted way I was thinking along those lines when I first saw him standing at the edge of the alter looking ….

Well let's just say that it was a good thing he wasn't the only person in there at the time cause odds are he would have been pummelled to the floor by me for looking so mouth wateringly delicious in that suit.

_I can't wait to see him taking it off for me later on. _

The very thought of it is enough to heighten the excitement I've tried my hardest to rein in all this time, but his hands certainly are making it extremely hard for me to concentrate on maintaining that control.

"Jack" I whisper in response to his sultry ministrations, and evoking an almost victorious smile from him.

The sight makes me want to whine and throw a tantrum. Even more so when he makes the daring move to continue on with his explorations, though denying me the right to further this preferably in some place private, but in the end realisation thankfully offers a new found explanation for his negligence to give me what I want.

_This is payback._

My first reaction is shock and nothing but that. However my mind soon formulates a rather devious plan, and once I predict a positive outcome, I reluctantly disentangle myself from his protective embrace, not forgetting to allow my hand to discretely drag across his one form of weakness right before I walk off to find some way to cool the heat I feel hitting the surface of my cheeks at what my hand just felt.

_Still so raw and utterly masculine in it's obvious need for me. _

_Can I really keep this up any longer? _I then take the time to ask myself while trying to block out the countless number of times his physical need had taken me to a place I could only interpret as heavenly. Again I ask…

_Do I__ really want to prolong this game of cat and mouse any further?_

His rather exaggerated sigh I then hear makes a firm decision for me in a way. One that reassures me of the saying:

"_The anticipation __will be worth the wait"._

With that I proceed to keep up the game for the rest of this event, and the look I get when I turn to gauge his reaction makes me want to chuckle, evilly yet sympathetically at the same time to of course keep up appearances.

Twenty minutes, two dances with some office colleagues and three drinks later and I try to search for him through the blistering crowd of guests I'm not even sure I know, but I take into account that I'm marrying one of the best Surgeons in the State or as the numerous fan girl's call him, "the foxiest man to ever grace the face of medicine."

_Speaking of __my foxy husband where is he?_

I spend a few more minutes trying to spot him within this increasing crowd, and when it feels like it's getting too much for me I decide to shy away from it and retreat to the nearest restroom, but along the way I'm suddenly pulled into the shadows by a form I'm unfamiliar with at first but the way it's arms feel and caress me elicits no other name but his.

"Jack." I moan into the shadow as his hands move across every inch of me, stopping short on the region of my ass.

"Watching you just isn't as good as this." He more or less growls in a tone that sends shivers down my already trembling spine, and before I can respond with something intelligible, he covers my mouth with his. Unceremoniously plunging his tongue to search for mine, and I'm left with no other option but to relinquish control over to him from this point on.

_The game is finally over._

As the kiss progresses and reaches a sizzling climax, he briefly hunches himself to my height and then whisks me into his arms, allowing for my weight to fully press into him with a mutually elicited moan, more so from me when I feel the distinct progression of his arousal now digging into my stomach.

If there was ever a time I hated clothing it was at that precise moment, but before I can attempt to voice my frustration he seems to have already read it as he jogs towards the elevators, then pressing the button with his foot seeing as his hands are pretty preoccupied with feeling me up.

_God, he's good._

Two minutes pass which seems more like an eternity for me, so I strive to make myself useful during that time by undoing the tricky bow tie around his neck, as his mouth moves across every uncovered inch of skin covering the length of my neck.

"How tight is this damn thing?" I grumble to myself when my second attempt fails just as bad as the first. However thankfully with some help from him it's finally undone and out of the way, then granting my fingers the access to feel the smooth covering of hair across his firm and muscular chest. The contact itself is enough to make me crazy with desire and to a certain extent it does seem a tad absurd because it's not the first time I've felt that chest, but like every experience between us it's always different and immensely thrilling. However tonight is different...

_It's our first night together as husband and wife._

"Mrs. Shepherd" I muse to myself in sheer astonishment over having achieved such an honourable title, and I suddenly feel the urge to pinch myself in an effort to prove that this is in fact real, but the feel of being loved by him in his arms is real enough for me.

The pinging sound we then both hear can only mean one thing, and we waste no time in slipping away before we're spotted by any wandering guests. Though the very thought of being watched weirdly turns me on, but an experience like that would have to be saved and possibly played out another night cause the only person's attention I want right now is his.

As the doors to the elevator opens he literally storms into the confined space and pushes me against the nearest surface. Allowing his arms to then fall when the doors close behind us and finally issuing the privacy we secretly needed and deserved tonight.

My hands slowly move across the recess of his chest as his arms remain firm and taught on either side of me. His eyes follow my every move and his breathing excels rapidly as my explorations move below his waist, particularly around the impressive bulge already straining to break free from it's materialistic confines.

Any other time and I would have had him unzipped, and stroking him until my name left his lips along with a string of profanity to express how wonderful it was, but tonight I want to go that step further.

"Kate." He moans my name in need while I gently massage his highly sensitive cock through the fabric of his dress pants. I continue the calming, swirling like movement around the area and when he senses that I'm about to free him, I completely take him by surprise and remove my hands from the aching area.

The timing also seems to be perfect as the elevator we're in stops on the designated floor. The doors opening to then welcome my widening eyes with a scene that makes me speechless to say the least.

Nearly every inch of the spacious room is bathed in candlelight and when my eyes fall at my feet, I then see a trail of Rose petals leading up to the massive king sized bed also covered with a light blanket of petals.

"You like it?" he has the audacity to ask me in light of such a breath taking scene. A scene I feel is perfect to commemorate a truly magical occasion such as this. I'm still at a loss to put a moment like this into words but the look of thanks I strive to convey with him suffices as a good enough answer.

"Now I believe it is my duty to do this…." He starts off and pauses to engage me in a brief yet deep kiss, and when it's mind numbing effect leaves me at his complete mercy as always, he decides to pull away much to my annoyance yet amusement at the same time.

_Really h__ow can I be mad at someone as incredible as him?_

"And this." He finishes and carries me into his arms once again. With one last kiss shared between us he slowly walks into the room and straight for the bed. Once we reach it he stops and gently places me down but doesn't let me move any further. Instead he allows his right hand to move up the length of my spine to find the zip to my dress. His mouth engaged with mine the whole time, and then leaving the area of my lips when I feel a cool draft hit me as my dress drops to the floor.

Once that is out of the way I decide to return the favour and engage in my own undoing. Starting with the shirt I had already unbuttoned halfway and then moving to the belt buckle of his pants which appears to be a lot tighter than usual, but I mainly put it down to the bulge I swear has grown even more since I last saw it.

_Is that even possible?_

_He's always full of surprises…_

Never the less I spend less time questioning his endowment and more time itching to get it free and in my hands to do with what I please. I at least hope he would grant me precedence of that but as half expected he gently pushes my hands away from him and moves me towards the direction of the bed.

The moment my body hits the smooth silky surface of the bed, I physically arch my body into the air and subconsciously bump myself against a very naked and very aroused Jack, clearly judging by the "thick iron rod" I now feel heavily resting against my navel. The emanating heat from it enough to rise mine to a matching temperature, and all I anxiously await for the next minute is to finally be quenched of the ache I feel gathering between my thighs.

With each kiss the ache grows and I'm not sure if I can hold it in any longer, but his heart warming words of encouragement the whole time somehow eases the ache for the time being, but I can tell that he's having an equally tough time holding off what we both know is coming and inevitable to a certain extent.

From my neck, to my breasts and then to my stomach; he takes note to taste every inch and a smile suddenly forms when he catches sight of my wedding garter still wrapped around the upper part of my left thigh, and I'm dangerously close to losing it right there and then when he latches onto the frilled laced garment with his teeth and slowly drags it down the length of my leg.

Once that is removed he slowly approaches me much like an approaching predator closing in on their prey. Eyes dark and focused, his cock thick and erect to an eye widening size and I remain cautious yet excited for the thrilling ride ahead.

He hovers over me now, both his hands taut on either side of me while the lower part of his body rubs ever so slightly against my pulsing vagina literally crying for release, but only being granted a little taster. While he continues on with his sultry movements, I slowly wrap my legs around his lean waist hoping to not only still his teasing but also make the connection I'm practically begging for now.

"Please" I verbally plead and immediately evoke a smile from him, along with a nod of wordless understanding. With that conveyed he drags his focus down to his own swelling cock and grabs hold of it at the base. He then focuses back on me again and pushes the first few inches of his length into my constricting warmth, causing for me to close my eyes and bite the edge of my lip in an effort to allow my body to gradually accommodate itself to his size. Once that's achieved the experience becomes like any other we've had since our time together though with one distinct exception.

We are husband and wife. I am Katherine Elizabeth Shepherd.


End file.
